


"Please, please, please, don't regret me."

by lintscrubber



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, feel the yearning, hey guys i need another c o m m a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintscrubber/pseuds/lintscrubber
Summary: Aiden's thoughts about Stella. Aiden/Stella content, as a treat. For myself.
Relationships: Aiden/Stella (Minecraft)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	"Please, please, please, don't regret me."

Selfishly, Aiden keeps his past a secret from her.

He knows Stella would notice. Or maybe, hopefully, she already knew.

She is surprising that way, Aiden thinks. Stella is far less incompetent than she depicts herself to be, and Aiden counts himself twice as lucky when he’s privy those little-known facts about her.

It's unfair, Aiden knows, but he considers it funny* that she doesn’t know those little-known facts about him, either.

Or does she?

Stella knows why he hides his rare smiles behind his lips and his hands. She knows Aiden finds his new, years-old silver tooth embarrassing. (He is happy to know that she finds it cute.)

Or why he hates chickens. She knows he finds their eggs to be gross and unnatural.

Or why he hates heights. She knows he dislikes the feeling he gets when he looks down, and the ground is far, far, below him.

Or why he quit using his sword, stopped taking care of his combat armor, and retires himself into the soft life of being an author/architect/her-office-assistant. She knows that his thrill for adventuring has dulled itself over time.

Despite her knowing all of this, Aiden knows that Stella doesn’t understand him, fully.

But for what it’s worth, for every little-known fact Stella knows about him, Aiden can return every little-known fact he knows about her.

Aiden knows why she always opts to wear a wig whenever she goes outside. He knows she’s embarrassed about the dark roots that darken the bottle blonde, and the shitty pixie haircut she gave herself months ago. (He hopes to tell her one day that he disagrees with calling her haircut “shitty”.)

Or why she hates the color red. He knows she finds the color garish and aggressive.

Or why she hates the sound of thunder. He knows that she fears the risk of fire burning everything in sight.

Or why she obsessively continues drawing building plans, volunteers for every rebuilding assignment she runs across and hires him as an assistant to help her, despite gaining little-to-no money for herself in the end. He knows that to her, the idea of building gives her purpose.

Aiden realizes that he doesn’t understand Stella fully as he knows he could be. 

Because of what? Because of the silence, because of the unspoken policy of no-questions-asked between them?

Aiden yearns to desperately breach the barrier they’ve built between each other. He clings to the hope that she does, too.

So when he sees her, upon grassy knoll that overlooks Beacon Town, 10 minutes earlier than they agreed to be at, wig-less and smiling at him (Aiden doesn’t try to hide his teeth, this time), the sun shining bright enough that her shitty haircut glows in the wind, the smell of lilacs in the air fills his lungs and almost making him sneeze and his eyes water, he whispers a prayer. 

Aiden was never the religious type, but he whispers a prayer.

_“Please, please, please, don’t regret me.”_

And the grass scratches at his ankles and he wipes away his watery eyes, and eventually, upon that hill, he decides that he isn’t selfish anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> * “Funny” is a word that he takes far too lightly than other people want him to. Stella however, doesn’t. Aiden knows she gets told the same, too.


End file.
